The Groom and I
by Verdigurl
Summary: Computer technician Wendy Park is on the run from everything and everyone. It's a pity then, that one mental moron just doesn't seem to give her up.
1. Chapter 1

**Outlast Fanfiction**

**The Groom and I.**

**Warnings: Blood, Gore, Violence, Nasty Stuff. Rated M.**

**~o0o~**

It was a deadly game of cat and mouse at this point. It was hard for Wendy to keep her breathing calm and quiet, like when she'd watch horror movies at home, holding her breath till the killer came out at the victim. A lot of tingles flamed in her shaky hands while they covered her mouth.

_Why on earth,_ She thought, she pondered while walking through what only could be described as a sewing room. So many machines laid dead, like the body count. Weren't the cops meant to regularly check facilities like this? _Why the hell did I take the job? Why couldn't I have worked from home instead?_

It was night and the air was cold, but her legs were so sore. She had been lifting herself, pushing things away from doors, running for her _life._ Her feet were on fire, but at this point, stopping would be the same as getting your throat slit. Wendy almost didn't escape those marriage loonies downstairs. One of them almost nicked her foot with a cleaver. She wasn't at all tall, like the men she'd worked with, so these things took extra strength on her part.

What Wendy really wanted was a shower. Seeing this much blood made her puke a couple of times and now there was nothing left to heave up, only saliva. This place wasn't made for the faint hearted. Wendy was certainly straining her heart muscles.

"Darling!"

The voice gave her one hell of a fright, making her jump, making her heart stop. Funny, how Wendy thought the scarring would be over by now, but it seemed that it wouldn't for a _long_ time. Unconscious sounds spilled from her throat, soft, scared _oohs _and _ahhs. _She backed away from the closed door, and he disappeared to his right.

It wasn't even two seconds before she heard a door open, a very _close_ one. Immediately she ducked lower, one hand on the ground, the other holding her camcorder. There wasn't many batteries left. Wendy managed to pry some from a radio, but that was it.

His voice rebounded off the hollow walls and she knew she had to move quickly. The story didn't matter right now. If she got out alive, then maybe she'd find someone that would listen. But now, it was a game of survivor. Wendy wanted to throw up again.

"Did I frighten you?" He asked, as she ran to the edge of the room, thinking that she'll loop. Nearly everyone here had chased her, it would be an alright plan. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

_He sound different from the others,_ She thought, keeping silent. _No, no! He's not! If he gets me, he'll KILL me! Don't fucking lose to trust now Wendy!_

"We've met before, haven't we? I've seen your face before! I remembered your eyes. You have such pretty eyes…."

_Leave me alone! _Wendy screamed, yelling in her head, not brave or stupid enough to say that out loud. Talking would give her away.

Wendy ran around the tables as he came around the other side, something shining in his hand. No doubt a knife of sorts. Her knees almost buckled when she ran through the cavernous hole in the wall, towards the door he came through.

His voice still called for her. They all did.

_Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! _

"I thought I was dreaming, being here with you." He admitted softly, his voice lighter than happiness. Wendy groaned. She could imagine, oh fucking why did she, imagine him flirting with her. It was disgustingly stomach wrenching. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

_Welcome home_, she read, running past the streaking puddles of blood and black marker ink, if it was even ink at all. Wendy slammed the door open with her arm and ran to the other side of the room, opening the next door immediately, swearing.

_Fuck! I should've blocked that door!_

Wendy closed that door anyway and barely dodged the whiteboard and the manikin. What kind of psychiatric ward had those lying around in the hallways?! At the end of the hall was an iron door, hatched with iron poles and locked firmly. She chose the door on the right and ran inside.

He was still fucking talking.

"You know, when I was a boy my mother would often say to me, get married son and see how happy you'll become. It's magical."

Wendy pushed the heavy whatever it was out of her way, freeing the blocked door.

"I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems like the little girly I have in mind~."

_What did those two say, when I was being paged for fixing the machine? That the patients here hadn't seen women or children for a very long time?_ Her brain hurt to think that hard, and she dryly swallowed.

These machines were weird and alien. No way did they teach her about them in university. But no, she didn't stop to think. She kept running and running and running and running and panting till she found an unlocked door. She had to jump over a barricade of a table and move another metal cabinet to the side.

She swore loudly when she could see him. Clearly, he jumped the table, as if it was nothing. "Darling, I want you to have my baby!"

_Oh fuck no! No no no! This dude's MENTAL!_

Wendy ran faster, and skidded around the corner, just as the door flew off its hinges. Wendy ran straight and saw the tower of muddled furniture next to the open elevator shaft. Both were stupid ideas.

_A ladder!_

She jumped with a hesitant bravery, latching onto the metal rigs that collapsed beneath her. So sudden was the freefall that she only felt the piercing, stabbing pain over and over and over again in her leg. Fresh flesh ripped, tore open. The sound rung in her ears. It gross, too gross. Oh god.

Wendy couldn't keep herself quiet anymore. Her howling scream filled all the empty rooms, filled the cracks and the silence, making no room for speech. She sobbed when she took the broken, bloody splinter out. First aid from years upon years ago would suggest leaving it in until medics could assess it, but she couldn't here. Nobody was coming to save this little technician.

"Oh god, oh god are you okay?"

_Of course he'd still be following me. Shit. Shit._

She let out a sudden screech of pain while she stood, leaning on the cement walls.

"Tell me you're okay!" He yelled, looking down on her. His voice jittery, yet deep. "I hate to think of you suffering without me. Why would you do something like that to yourself darling? You could've died!"

_It would have been a better option than continuing this, but I have to live unfortunately. I can't. I HAVE to live._

"You'd rather die…...you'd rather die than be with me?" He asked dejectedly, sighing in a breath.

_Yes._

It was like he read her mind.

"Fine. Then _die._"

**~o0o~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outlast Fanfiction**

**The Groom and I.**

**Warnings: Blood, Gore, Violence, Nasty Stuff. Rated M.**

**~o0o~**

Usually, hobbling meant that you twisted your ankle while falling down the stairs, or something menial like that, not your fucking_ leg_ bleeding out everywhere you go. Wendy stumbled onto the floor below, thanking that it wasn't a quick elevator. She held her leg, and hobbled down into the hallway, not able to hold her camcorder anymore, so it meant that seeing in the dark was her only option.

Everywhere, there would be writing on the wall. She'd read before, that they liked to write things over and over and over again, and she had seen it too. But what was scrawled on the wall was only one sentence, that made her lip quiver.

_A woman's work is never done….._

Shaking, she breathed in and powered forward with all her might. Her eyes were heavy, tired with the nights activities, too much for one sane person to handle. She could still hear him bantering away and he scared her. No nice person would change from "_I want you to have my baby._" to "_Fucking die._" in a heartbeat. Wendy wasn't going to let herself willingly get caught.

"We continue!"

Opening the first unlocked door, Wendy hobbled as quickly as she could through the room, and past the taunting whiteboard, covered in red splatter.

_There's no place like home._

And indeed, she probably felt like a demented Dorothy, following the red footprint road. It probably would have made her much happier if they were yellow. And the rooms got darker, so much more scary. She couldn't see at all, except for the light that was shining out a door window.

A dubious shadow glazed over.

"That part of you the world sees, is _perfect._ Just like the Lord intended. Even these lunatics and idiots see it. There's something _real_ special about you. On the surface." His voice rubbed the walls, scraping, drawn out vowels ringing in her ears. They rung and she began looking in the dark. "On the surface. But, when they look deeper, when anybody with functioning eyes looks at you, they see who you truly are."

Her hand fumbled over something familiar.

_A locker!_

She was used to this particular type of locker. They had them down in the sublevels, in the employee area. Quickly, Wendy opened it up and locked herself in there, covering her mouth firmly.

Wendy squeaked, when he appeared in front of the door, looking right at her.

"Oh, darling, you know you can't hide from _me._" His voice was so husky and when the locker began to move, Wendy thought she was really going to die this time. In the hands of a love moron.

She wished the fucker in the suit had choked her properly.

He was laughing. Like a child, softly.

"You made yourself into a gift! A _delicacy_ to be unwrapped." He honed in closer and she could feel his breath. It didn't smell too bad, but not good either. The warmth of it was what make her flinch with closed eyes, hand still over her mouth, tears running over them. She shook. "And _unwrapped again._ And _savoured_."

The locker began moving again, being dragged along the ground to wherever he wanted to go. It wasn't possible for her to open the lid again, she _tried._

The man started to talk again, even if she didn't reply to what he kept saying. She was too afraid that if she said the wrong thing, he'd go flying off the handle like everybody else.

"I've been a little vulgar, I know, and I wanted to say how sorry I really am."

Wendy didn't believe it.

Believing would mean death. Hope would too.

"I just….." He breathed in, moaning a little, probably thinking. Wendy thought this one was a little different than the other violent inmates. He was more logical. He didn't give up, when he chased her, when he lost sight of her. He chuckled. "You... you know how a man gets when he wants to know a woman…..But after the ceremony, when I've made an honest woman out of you, I promise to be better."

_Oh god. Oh god._ Wendy breathed in sharply. _He's going to kill me! He's going to rape and kill me, oh no, no, no! Please, please...No!_

"Look at me." He ordered, harsher than before. Her eyes opened into thin slits and he smiled down at her. Wendy's lip wobbled, but she refused to plead for her life. Certainly, it wouldn't happen then. "I want a _family_, _children._ To be the father I never had…. I promise, I'll never let _anything_ happen to them. Not like…"

He never finished his sentence. He looked off into the distance, something Wendy couldn't see right now. The room and the hanging fluorescent light bulbs were the only things that proved that alive was what she was.

Wendy pushed against the walls in the locker as he stood it up.

"You'll have to wait here. I know you must be so _eager_ like I am to consume eachothers' love, but Daddy has to finish some work now. Enjoy the anticipation, darling."

His fingers ran across the holes, making small thumping sounds, when he offered her something to calm her nerves and immediately, she ducked and crouched into a ball at the bottom of the locker, as if she was playing hide and go seek. Covering her entire face with her hands, Wendy refused to take whatever the fuck that was he just sprayed in here. Mace? Maybe, her eyes were burning a little and soon, she began coughing violently.

And out like a light, she -

**~o0o~**

- woke up.

The dark almost lulled her into a sense of a dreamstate, as if all of this had never was still in a tight ball, a little bit warmer than before. But it was shattered all too quickly, when the sound of the bandsaw ripped awake, screeching.

It wasn't the bandsaw that was screaming.

"You've given up. You're ugly, and you've given up on love. You're not even worth stringing up. Just _bleed_ and _die._"

Wendy thanked herself when she made the decision to only have a coffee on her break, otherwise she'd have been covered in vomit. The sound of the man dying, something - that something being something she didn't want to think about, let alone hear- bend with the bandsaw.

And then a loud thud.

Her teeth were chattering when she woke up a second time, to find herself out of the locker and lying on something soft. Her limbs were bound with rope, one limb to each corner, tightly managed. Her neck was exposed, and she gazed to her left, seeing her camcorder on a nearby table. Wendy's matted hair got in her eyes, and she looked at the roof. There weren't any lights on, but she could still hear screaming outside the small room.

It felt colder. She wanted to move her legs closer together, arms more down, but it was impossible.

_Fuck. He's really going to kill me this time!_

The cold closed with a calm click, and her lip wobbles again.

"I know how a lady thinks, my love. You're shy, it's adorable. I made this room, just for us."

She could feel his weight dip into the middle of the mattress, one hand resting on the bottom of her knee. In his other hand, a knife. Wendy whimpered softly. He noticed, how could he not, her heart was beating too loudly. He hovered over her chest, lightly lying on top of her, eyes facing eachother. He was heavy.

"Don't fret." He said, whispering in her ear, leaning further into her. "I'll be quick darling, Lord knows it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

Wendy closed her eyes, and waited for him to stab her, but he didn't. No, he began cutting off her shirt. It was a white mental ward shirt, First, down the middle and across to the armpits, cutting all the way up to her wrists. Easily he was able to pry it away from her, showing off a naked chest. She looked away with closed eyes when he leaned into her with his face, tucking his arms underneath her to unhook the bra. He breathed her in, lips touching.

"So soft." He murmured. "Incredible."

Down, it was thrown to the floor, and he slid both of her breasts into his gloved hands, touching the tips with his bare fingers. His touch was sharp, hands cold against her skin. She felt so vulnerable when he smiled, sliding his hands across her unclothed stomach, as he moved downwards.

Wendy began trying to move her legs, when he cut her pants apart, only cutting slightly before ripping them with his hands, right down to her ankles.

"Darling." He whispered. "It's okay, I know you're nervous. Try to enjoy yourself, while I…"

She was left with only her blue spandex panties. Wendy eeped when he moved her legs apart. A hand to a leg, fingers wrapped around them, thumbs pressing in. Her body tingled. She could feel him tear them apart, feeling the heaviness of this hands stretch her legs further.

"This is what I've been looking for…._Oh,_ you're teasing me."

Wendy held in a moan, though the sound reverberated in her mouth, eyes shut tightly, teeth digging into each other. Abruptly, she felt him _lick_ the inside of her left thigh, trailing higher and higher. Everything came at once, the pleasure and the memory of that fucker named Andrew that licked her face. While that was cringing, this felt different. It felt wrong. It felt _wicked._ She couldn't think of anything else.

"Aaah….." She couldn't hold it in, when he started to open her. Held apart with two thumbs, her inners clenched, another stream of tingles alighting, filling her stomach. Then, off with his glove, discarded on the floor and strongly thrusted. Her will caved in and his head moved closer, nibbling at her thigh, pumping in and out, licking curiously.

"_Oh_, _ohhh._" His voice shudders, breathing in. Wendy couldn't see his face anymore. She was spilling, for sure. She only wanted it to be over, for him to fuck her senseless already and kill her, like he did to the others.

But the man sat back up, and hugged her tightly, biting her ear, hands roaming, only to settle down. "_No_. No, not yet. Pleasure awaits us, but first, let's get you dressed. Darling, let's go get married!"

**~o0o~**

**Q&A's**

**Howdy doo there. Didn't expect the reception this story got when I woke up and a lot of you have been asking some questions, so I thought I'd say hi and try my best to answer them. 'scuse the really awful things I write for this story.**

**1) Is there a chapter 2?**

A) Obviously, yes. There will be more chapters, but this story won't be as long as my other ones, since the DLC was only fifty minutes long.

**2) Will you change the story or will you follow the DLC?**

A) Both. Can't say too much now, but there will be some parts which are obviously made by me and other parts that are included in the game.

**Sooo, yes. Any more questions, feel free to ask. And if not, I won't talk much because I really don't feel like I should here.**

**-Verdigurl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Outlast Fanfiction**

**The Groom and I.**

**Warnings: Blood, Gore, Violence, Nasty Stuff. Rated M.**

**~o0o~**

He left her to her own shame, while he went away. To where, Wendy didn't know, or care. She cared if he _was_ here, because then things might get fucking kinky again and she _didn't_ want that. She couldn't believe what she was thinking just before, getting fucked and killed! That was stupid talk! No, no, nope. Wendy was still a sane little sally, as much as she could be. But her dignity was taken, and lying here with dried tears, in a dirty mess, she was definitely trying to think good thoughts. Like, getting-out-of-here-alive thoughts. If she were to _actually_ do that though, she'd have to get away from him. And with an injured leg, plus adding in her small stature, she didn't know if it would be possible.

_No!_ She thought, closing her legs, her face still slightly flushed. Being exposed like this was humiliating. _Toughen up! It's Mom's birthday next week and she'd want me to be there! I can't lie here forever!_

On the days that she usually came to work, two nights at a time, she would come through the back entrance. The front wasn't allowed to be used by employees, unless it was for transporting patients or welcoming in families. She knew a guy who had to put his father in this institution. He was probably long gone by now. Wendy didn't know where she was, so getting to the back entrance might be too difficult for her. She would have to go through the basement level and _that_ wasn't worth it. This shit started because of what went down there, so there was no chance in hell that she was going deeper down. Noted, she was already in hell.

_So maybe, I could get to the front block? How, though? That's where patients came in, that's probably the most security honed area that's not to do with the shit downstairs._

When he came back in, it was the first time she _really_ looked at him. Without cringing or jerking her head away, she could see how blue his eyes were, and how the contrasted with the blood that was soaked around his eyeballs. His face was marred, and still bloody from things she didn't want to think about. His attire was horrible, absolutely dirtied, and yet, strangely enough, his hair looked like it had been combed back. Had he _spruced himself?_

Wendy sat up with clenched legs when he cut the ropes around her wrists, bolting. When he sat beside her again, she leaned away. He slipped an arm behind her spine and kissed her, forcing her with the other hand gripping the back of her hair, pulling her closer now. Her hands pushed on his chest, trying to get away as he tried to go further.

"You're right." He whispered, hugging her, smelling her neck. "Let's save this for our honeymoon, yes?"

He broke away and kissed her again, Wendy unsuccessfully avoiding it. He tasted like…..like airline food. It must have been the ready-made trays that they make for the patients and it tasted like he _just_ ate it. It made her hungry, so much so that her stomach grumble.

The groom smiled, but it was creepy. His gums were bleeding and the way he held her waist was terrifying.

"That's not very ladylike, darling. Though, you must be _so _nervous that you forgot to eat anything at all!" He held both of her hands in his. They were dry. "I'll go get you something my love, it's not a problem. But here," He shoved a white dress into her lap. Wendy looked down on it, looking at the blood stains, and he pecked her forehead, moving to cut the other restraints. "In the meantime darling, get changed. I promise, I won't look when I get back. I know how shy you get."

She was left speechless, holding the dress in her hands, unsure of what was happening.

_Maybe I should...play along with this? Maybe it will get me closer to the exit. I could be able to sway him….._

Wendy was rather hesitant to put it on. Not that she wasn't glad to have _something_ to put on - anything was better than being stark naked at this point, ass showing to the world - but it smelt a little of something vile, and it had odd stains.

There was a mirror and a sink on the other side of the room and Wendy got a glimpse of how bad she looked.

_Fucking h-_

Immediately, she looked back down at the basin while leaning on it, staring at the taps. Quickly she turned it on and _yes!_ There was fresh water for her to drink and clean with! For a brief second, she thought it was going to flush out black gunk that would have put her off entirely. She washed her hands and face, and down_ there_, though only quickly as she was still sensitive and the technician was eager to _not_ do that again. She washed her hands again, and then drank, gulping down the faucet water.

Realising that she was still standing naked, she put on the dress and zipped up the back, feeling the fabric around her waist tighten considerably. It was rather plain to her tastes, minus the blood, almost a little too small for her breasts. It fitted very snugly. She grabbed her camcorder, and checked it.

_Oh dear…..I think I'll edit out that bit._

There was a knock on the door and the man walked in, plate of food in hand. And while she looked at the food, thinking of all the things she could eat if she got back, his grin got wider, and he took her hand, tossing the plate away.

"You look absolutely beautiful, has anyone ever told you that? I hope not, I'd kill them if they did." He twirled her around in a circle. "Heh~! You're going to be Mrs Gluskin, _my woman! My wife!_" He grinned like a child, bubbling with anticipation. "Come on darling, let's go! Time's a wastin'!"

They were about to leave, but then he stopped in his footsteps, pausing, his face falling into concentration. "Wait a minute..…"

_Wait, for what?_

"Here!" He picked up a lace veil that was lying neatly on the chair and pinned it in her hair carefully. "A present, remember."

_Oh, that's…...kinda creepy and sexual…._

_God damnit. _

He dragged her along by the hand, like a puppy, frolicking down the halls, almost absent to the dead bodies on the floor, ones that _he_ probably made himself. They were almost a common sight now - Wendy shrilled in the fact that she could admit that, her own grandmother would be turning in her grave - and she was starting to get less frightened. She hardly felt the need to throw up now.

She only felt the need to survive now.

A construction light stood in the hallway, shining into a room that she could only just see the start of. He stopped right outside and turned to her, letting go.

"Wait here, love. I'll be up front. And when the music starts, you come and meet me, okay?"

Wendy nodded and waved him away playfully.

_Stay in character. Come on, you can do this Wen…_

As it turns out, the music was him singing a rather good tune, though it was the same one he chased her with, so it made things a little eerie. She was about to step forward, when somebody interrupted everything, barreling past her with a machete. She barely and time to run, up the aisle and dodging Gluskin as well, who charged right at the man. The hollering hooligan took her place as the bride going up the aisle, screaming and swinging like a banshee. Wendy took off the veil, over the sounds of the brutality and threw it on the ground, moving the cabinet away from the door. The man was screaming and it certainly wasn't Gluskin

_No, little piggy! No, no!_

She ran for it. Wendy didn't have any shoes - the medical personnel took them away with all of her belongings when she was knocked out - so her feet made a satisfying thump of the wooden floors, the best a girl could do with an injured leg. Broken? Certainly felt like it. Running like an Olympian? She probably could if she were in anything else other than this dress.

Wendy did the best she could, climbing over the table, hooking he dress up and she ran/hobbled. It hurt to, but she didn't want to go back. At the end of the hallway, from a sharp right turn, Wendy limped into a forest of hanging men, whose arms hung limp like the branches of a willow tree, stretching down to the earth. The scenery disgusted her core. If she looked up, she felt the blood dripping and if she looked down, she could see their rolling heads.

The girl limped through the blood of many men, opening the doors to her left, seeing a glowing red light that screamed _EXIT!_

But it was locked.

_God damnit! Why the fuck is everything blocked and locked!_

And there was no other way but through here. The windows were boarded up around her, and there was nothing close by to throw it through one. Wendy found herself back in the forest, curled up in a corner, crying quietly. There was a vent above, but there was no way she could reach that.

"Darling!

Her heart shuddered and sunk further into the floorboards.

"It's okay, it's only me!" He yelled, his voice off in a distant room. She closed her eyes and dug her face into her curled legs. His voice was close. "_Poor thing, must be mistaking me for the attacker….._Darling?!"

She made no movement when she heard him gasp, coming into the _gym?_(Wendy wasn't too sure where they were. Somewhere near the front though.) Wendy heard the footsteps and felt his fingers, violently imprinted in her memory, jerking back up and into the wall. He let out a relaxed sigh.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought they had come after you." He hugged her, and for a while, they just sat there, and she_ let_ him do that. Why? She couldn't give a good answer. This man swept her up and she tried to get away, she really did, but like a tsunami he captured all. He was petting her head softly, and it felt nice.

_No,_ Wendy reminded herself. _This is __wrong!_

"I know we're made for each other, and it's only a piece of paper, so let's _skip_ the wedding and head straight to the honeymoon." He suggested, and that kind of surprised her. Gluskin held her shoulders, shaking them a little, running his hands up and down. "Let me give you my seeds now darling, _right_ now. _Here!_ In your dress, under the midnight _sky!"_ He looked up, eyes wide. She didn't dare look at the branches again. "It will be _perfect._"

_Oh no, no, no, no, get off me!_

She shook her head, and he pinched her chin, leaning in. "Come on, don't look so frightened, you'll be okay with me." His hand trailed down and slowly, _tauntingly_, lifted the material up, her legs shining in the moonlight. She panicked when he began unzipping his pants, holding out his swelling bulge. Wendy quickly remembered that she wasn't wearing underwear and breathed in.

"Let's…..let's _not."_ She whispered nervously, his hand tightening on her waist. She squeaked slightly and breathed in, as he looked up, his eyes thinning dangerously. This was the first time she'd spoken to him, purely out of caution, but this was leading to the one thing she _didn't_ want to happen. "L-Let's get away from here! That's what people on h-honeymoons do, they go somewhere!"

His lips pursed. "But we have everything here, don't we? What's out there that you could possibly want?!"

"I want to go to Paris with you!" Wendy said, loudly, forcing herself to keep calm, to keep in character. He was still getting closer. "A-And…."

Gluskin's eyes widened. "Oh, I see! Darling, of course we can. We can go wherever you want and dance and," He closed his eyes, shuddering in a breath, holding in an alluring cry of pleasure as his fingers played with his bulge. "Make a family. If it makes you, _happy_, _I'll do __anything__._"

"Yes, it would."

He held her hands. "Alright, My love. When will you like to go?"

"Now." She said firmly, looking right at him. "I'd _love_ to go now."

Thus, Wendy managed to talk him into leaving, on the premise that they'd come back after, allowing him to have her all he wanted.

_But what am I going to do if we BOTH survive?_ She pondered, as he helped her to her feet.

_Should I kill him?_

**~o0o~**

**Q&A**

**Hello again. Just saying, I am a girl, and I do find my creepiness hella sickening, even though I'm probably one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, if you do ever meet me. **

**1) Will Wendy form some type of relationship with him or will she be always frightened by him ?**

A) You'll find out soon enough. Maybe both, who knows.

**2) In reply to momo67:**

A) Yes, I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one to think of the idea and I too wasn't really sure if I should have put this up, but oh well.

**Enjoy**

**-Verdigurl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Outlast Fanfiction**

**The Groom and I.**

**Warnings: Blood, Gore, Violence, Nasty Stuff. Rated M.**

**~o0o~**

"Let's get out of here." Gluskin said, holding Wendy's hand lightly, pulling her along again. She thanked God that she was able to talk him out of that, at least, for now. But playing along with this was probably going to screw her over more. Wendy didn't want to think about it, but this was an 'in the moment' thing. It scared her shitless.

He, not so surprisingly now, had the key to the locked door. It was a wonder why nobody could escape from the god awful place.

She was attempting the impossible.

Wendy couldn't rely on this little ploy alone. He was smarter than the average loony, with the way he acted. Surely, he didn't fully believe in love at first sight, right? That was probably his hormones speaking. Tampered hormones, tampered memories.

Her memories were becoming more lucid the more she stayed here.

"_What are you doing back there?" Greg asked, as Wendy nervously emerged from the room. "Everyone's been paging you, trying to find you. Something's gone wrong with the machine and they need you to look at it."_

"_Sorry, sorry!" She said, smiling sympathetically. "I just had to reply to one of my Mother's calls. You see, she's about to move down, so right now it's a stressful time!"_

_As Wendy scratched the back of her neck, Greg shifted awkwardly and muttered. "So I guess that means you're not free Friday then?"_

_She refused politely and wandered to wherever they needed her to be. It definitely wasn't the first time someone here had tried to ask her out. There wasn't many female employees here to begin with, mostly creepy, sometimes socially awkward men that were either her age or way way older. But the job paid good and she was free on the weekends, so it suited her sweetly._

"_Wendy Park, employee number one-four-six-six, report to Morphogenic Engine Monitoring immediately."_

_Wendy hurried past the bantering that she was getting from everybody and sat down at the free computer that overlooked the machine. It looked like the systems weren't talking to each other, when she looked up the diagnostics report. She quickly shut down that window and got to work._

_Andrew noticed her tapping away on the keyboard and leaned closer to her. "Finally Wendy, where the fuck have you been? The Functional Imaging Interface isn't talking to the ASL."_

"_I can see that." She said, not looking away from the screen. "I've already bypassed the….okay, good. The Morphogenic code is being complied now. We have to wait for it,"_

"_We __don't__ have the luxury to wait."_

_She looked at him with offence. "I can see that too. Unfortunately, there's no choice but to. The software will malfunction again if you sidestep it."_

_Andrew wasn't in her liked books. He'd offered to buy her drinks once, but when she refused, his attitude changed completely and her dislike for him grew. She couldn't stand men like him._

_Outside of the room, screaming rippled on the glass walls, violently calling. Wendy looked up from the monitor and eeped unconsciously, falling onto the ground, the chair wheeling back from underneath her._

"_Help me!" The man yelled, pleading for his life. His rippled chest pressed up against the glass and he pounded with his fists, fighting back the guards. Some of the people in the room reeled back at first, but got back to whatever they were doing. Wendy stood and brushed herself off, her hands shaking slightly. "Don't let them do this! Don't let them! YOU!"_

_Wendy's spine seized when he looked straight at her. She caught the light of his eyes, drilling holes into her. Andrew sighed. "For fucks sake, what is Marcus waiting for…."_

"_Please! Please, I know you can stop this!" He pleaded, his face screaming of fear. "Please, you can't let them-"_

"_I'm fine." She snapped, when the guard tried to manhandle her. She didn't like it when they tried to muscle in on her, touching her so freely. The one drawback about the job was some of the creeps in here. Both patients and doctors alike._

_The way they dealt with this was wrong. Even she knew that this wasn't positive for their psyches. That man wasn't going to remember that he pleaded, that he cried out. He'll only have jarring images and headaches._

_This place was evil._

This is what she tried to warn that reporter about. She hoped he got that email, but wished that he didn't come. Nobody deserved to see the shit that happened on in here.

Her throat was incredibly dry. They passed a sign inscripted "_Men's ward."_

"...Hey."

He kept walking, but looked over his shoulder at his wife. "What is it?"

Wendy's eyes wandered elsewhere, mind filled with so many possibilities of what to say, a lot of them which would get her killed.

_Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut._

She said the one that sounded least likely to kill her. "W-What should I call you?"

"Pardon?"

She spoke louder. "Couples give each other names, right?"

He looked forward again, and she could hear him chuckle to himself, his hand remaining where it was. The other one had the knife in it.

"Darling, you can call me anything you please. Just _hearing_ your voice gives me the shivers." He paused, gulping in heavily. "My real name is Edward. Hate it though. It's so _generic."_

Wendy blinked. She knew an Edward from her childhood, but he never used that name either.

"Eddie."

He stopped right then, just as they had to duck under the wood that blocked the open door. "Say it again, _please."_

She smiled softly, blinking. "_Eddie. I'll call you Eddie."_

Edward let out a tiny smile, biting his lips together, and ducked under the barrier, helping her though. "Sounds wonderful."

_Idiot. Didn't Gran tell you not to name animals you'd kill on the farm, so that you wouldn't get attached? What the fuck are you thinking, playing name games? You've __got__ to get out of here. You HAVE to let the world know what's happening…_

"And you?"

She blinked, not expecting to get interrogated herself. "Just Wendy."

"Well hello, _Just_ Wendy." She could feel herself being playful mocked and that just made her uncomfortable. "How about we get married? I think you and I would look nice together. Mother would love to meet you."

Wendy gasped, when she looked out the window, seeing the night sky alight in flames, the dark turning into dawn. She marveled at the blaze, wondering how long she'd actually been in here for. Her mother was probably worried about her.

"Look!" She said, tugging on his sleeve. Eddie stopped, and looked where she pointed.

"We should keep going." He replied, forcibly pulling her hand along as he continued walking. It seemed that he didn't like to see the spectacle, and Wendy pondered why. Maybe he just wasn't interested?

It seemed plausible.

Her heart shuddered again when they turned a corner, seeing the room at the end of the hall being lit up with light, shadows moving.

_Crap. Please don't let it be more variants…..One's enough to handle!_

"Keep quiet." He told her, as they moved in closer, still holding hands, Wendy still holding up one side of the dress.

There was a man on the floor, a very dead one, with armed men surrounding him, obviously not any straying mental health patient. Their clothes looked very expensive, as did their guns. She could bet her next paycheck that they were from MURKOFF. One way or another, she definitely didn't think that they were there to help her. Who'd want to help two people who looked absolutely insane in this, ironic, insane asylum for the supernatural and shit?

They were the clean up crew. And certainly, not the only ones.

"Let's go back, we can take the back entrance." She whispered, tugging on his waistcoat. "If there are some here, there's bound to be more out there!"

He sighed, thinking. "Why don't we just go back home love?"

"They'll find us there. Eddie, I know you mean the best, but staying here," She gestured all around them, making him let go of her. "It's not safe."

Eddie paused, his eyebrows furring together.

_Oh shit._

"Are you suggesting we _leave_ our _calling?_"

"_THERE!"_

A rain of bullets tore down on the two souls, ripping the walls and floorboards. Wendy cried out as a bullet tore into her leg, digging out to the other side and embedding into the wall. Quicker than anything she'd seen, Edward swooped her up in his arms and charged through the hallway and to the light, leaping over the barricades of beds and shelves, bookcases and whatnot. Wendy had only been around this area a few couple of times, when some of the administrative computers at the front desk were acting wonky.

"Left door!" Wendy shouted and Eddie opened it up, gazing down at the spiraling staircase. She was somewhat relieved to find it mostly intact, spare a few steps and a random body laying in their path. This was put in place alongside a set of elevators that took them straight down to the underground area, in case of an earthquake or any other natural disaster.

Wendy did ask Eddie to put her down, but he refused, saying that it would be rude. That he couldn't let her walk around with an injury like hers.

_Wait, only now you're voicing your worry? I've had a giant splinter lodged into my ankle, bleeding to death, possibly suicide and only NOW you've worried that I might bleed out? What a creep._

"Alright. If you want to keep carrying me, that's okay. I don't mind. When we reach inside, there's usually a first aid kit." She opened the door for him when they reached the bottom and Wendy exhaled. "We'll fix that shoulder of yours."

He thought she wouldn't have noticed, but he was happy inside that she cared about him still. Her breathing was quiet now, her head resting on his chest and the two stepped into the area that flashed red.

Wendy felt his body go stiff, Eddie falling backwards slightly into the door, sliding down. He was shaking his head and Wendy blinked.

"_I don't want to be here."_ He whispered. _"I don't want to be here."_

"Eddie!" She said, sitting up out of his lap, trying to stand on her own. It was difficult, but she could manage. The key wasn't to lean on her bad leg for too long. "Eddie, please get up."

"_I don't want to be here."_ He repeated, his head still shaking he same way, hands holding it together.

"Okay, 'kay I know you don't. But you'll bleed out if you don't get that medical equipment." Wendy got back down and put her hands over his. "I'll go ahead, I'll-"

_TWACK!_

He sharply smacked her face and the force propelled her onto her back, in a pool of blood that wasn't her own. His breathing had changed and he couldn't stop shaking his head. He wasn't going to listen to her, that's for sure.

"_Please…..Please don't leave me darling….I can't…."_

Down here, the weak would die. Just look at all the bodies.

She sat up, but didn't come any closer.

"I'm go get that kit and check if the back entrance is clear." Wendy got up onto her unsteady feet and looked at that poor man that carried her all the way here. She really did pity him, him and his sad dream. She couldn't stand to see him cry like this and it made tears of her own emerge. If she ever got out, she wouldn't ever talk about this. No, it wouldn't be _fair._

"And I'll come back for you. I'll hold your hand and pull you myself, I _promise_."

His eyes crinkled, lip wobbling, voice cracked and almost inaudible.

"_...Wendy…" _He whispered. "_Please…."_

Wendy turned and straightened her back, working herself into somewhat of a hobbling jog, vividly remembering the basements route.

_Why did I say that?_ She thought, not looking back as he called for her. _Stop getting attached Wendy. Fucking hell, you shouldn't be feeling for him. He's sick and he's not in love with you. Stop fucking caring!_

She couldn't stop sniffing when she reached the front desk.

_Damn allergies._

**~o0o~**

**Q&A's**

**Hello again my lovely readers, I hope you're doing okay. :D Thank you for all of the reviews, they've made my day.**

**1) In response to KEELer21: **

A) It's not Paris itself that's going to work. It's a ploy, just _something_ she can convince him to. He wants her to stay with him, he'll try to make her happy by reciprocating to her wishes in order for his goals to work out.

**2) In response to 1guest:**

A) I won't say, but I will say that the fat guy can't, because he's dead by the time Wendy and Eddie get there.

**3)**** Will they possibly come across any other of the characters like a genderbent miles for example?!**

A) Haven't thought about it, but we'll see.

**Alrighty, Ciao~**

**-Verdigurl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Outlast Fanfiction**

**The Groom and I.**

**Warnings: Blood, Gore, Violence, Nasty Stuff. Rated M.**

**~o0o~**

_Just leave him there, _the voice told her firmly, as she trudged along, her eyes tiring how the light shined off the roof and walls. _He doesn't love you, he loves the idea of a family, that's all there is to it. By the time you find the supplies, he might be dead. By bleeding or otherwise, he's not worth it! Come on, you know to act better!_

Fingers dragged across the wall for support, automatic doors opening, scaring the bejesus out of her the first time. Her speed had slowed down to a walking pace, her head feeling fuzzy sometimes that she had to stop and pause. The place was losing power the more she stumbled, so Wendy wanted to quicken her pace. She didn't have many batteries left to charge her camcorder.

_You gotta find that first aid kit though and treat YOURSELF! Forget about that freak, leave him there! You won't regret it!_

Wendy walked through the main lobby, where blood was smeared on the floor, where bodies had been dragged. Half screwn, she had grown to ignore them. Looking at them made her remember faces, voices, smiles. It made her gag.

_So why do I feel so inclined to help him, if I don't like him? Is it cabin fever, or some technical term? Fuck, I'm no psychologist. This place is doing my head in._

She ducked behind the counter and opened all of the cupboards, the ones that could. Some were locked, but she didn't have any tools to open it. Certainly wasn't going to use her camcorder to hit the goddamn locks. Nope, no way in hell. She left those ones as they were, and rummaged through the first aid kit that was in the back.

But there was nothing in there, except for a few sticking plasters and . It looked like it had been cleared out and nobody had bothered to refill it. Wendy swore and chucked it across the room. She had to go further.

_Leg, don't give out on me, for pete's sake. Please._

Through the decontamination chamber she hobbled, waiting patiently for the green gas to come over with peace. It wasn't going to do much to her, she knew that much. Open wounds, however, that made it hurt _more._

"Shit…" She grunted, holding her leg and leaning on the glass with her shoulder, till it opened back up again. She didn't know why the corridor to the carpark wasn't fucking near the front desk, but it wasn't. It was located behind the machine. She detested whoever built this place.

To heck with it. Everyone who had anything to do with the building or the production of this god forsaken place could burn here in hell instead of herself. Wendy stepped into the darkness and continued forward without using her camcorder. She could still see some light, so she didn't want to use it. No, she wasn't going to use her last two batteries when she could still - barely - see.

Wendy turned the corner and made her way into a clearly lit hallway. She had no idea what was on the roof, or even if it was a roof at all - it could've been the ground above her head. On the wall, plastered in blue and black: _'A Block'_. The stamp stained in her mind as she continued forward, hissing at the contracting pains that her leg was giving off with every step.

To her right, a bolted door remained closed. There was no way she was going to get in there either, so she walked straight past, opening one of the manual doors. She recognised her surroundings now. On the left, were the testing labs. Sometimes the technicians would hang out together at lunch and that was the time where she really talked to anyone. Rest of the time, she kept to her corner, staring at a screen while orders came in.

Putting it nicely, there wasn't going to be talking anymore. Not when she poked her head around, to see if anyone was in here. Nobody was alive, and it appeared to her that a lot of these casualties were caused by the patients and god knows what else. She'd briefly seen someone being chased by a hideous monster, and she wasn't sure if she should distract it.

Wendy chose not to, out of the sake of her own safety. She felt terrible to leave the man with the monster, but she ducked her head down and powered on. Wendy opened the next door and weaved the best she could around the canisters of gas, most likely those for the machine and the chambers in which they kept the patients in, to calm them down before the process started. Obviously, that didn't work on some of the smarter patients.

Her mind shuddered as she thought back to the moment this all started, being hit with her _own_ laptop. She wondered where it was.

Over blue covered crates and cylinder barrels, all lined in a row, she turned into darkness, when the red light on the floor signaled the end of the corridor. Right then, she used the camcorder for a brief couple of seconds, limping toward the green lighted door at the end. The corridors became muddled and soon she just tried every door, locked or not. It became instinct.

Wendy entered a cylindrical room, filled with canisters- _massive_ canisters - almost reaching the roof. The stairs were a right pain in their own fucking fashion. She was happy that she wasn't being chased, but definitely, the place felt too calm.

And you all know how the saying goes, calm before the shitstorm mixed with a flying cow in a twister that's only a minute detail in the world's eventual destruction, along with every other living organism on it. Bit of an exaggeration there, but it was fair. Who'd believe her if she told of some of the things? Wendy would end up in another nuttery, without any proof to show.

Wendy got to the top level and continued forward till she got through yet another decontamination chamber. These things popped up like flies around dead people, and truly, there were plenty to go around for christmas time.

To her right, Wendy came to a most familiar place. This part of the corridor was where Jerry, the guard on duty, used to sit while employees clocked in. It irked her that there wasn't anything behind that desk either, but it was to be partly expected, since finding what she wanted equalled to finding everything else _but_ that certain thing. She could've gone for one of those sodas from a vending machine.

"Wait….."

Wendy paused, and turned right, instead of heading straight to the machine. Instead, she stepped into the hallway to the right and went right back to the console room. Most of the equipment was still running, but barely. If the back-up generator was fiddled with, _then_ the entire facility would be plunged into a harrowing darkness.

No, it wasn't here. Her laptop. All it had was some documents she saved as proof as well as some other personal things, but it really wasn't surprising her a lot because she assumed that they chucked it after hitting her head squarely.

_Ca-clink!_

Wendy dropped to the floor and hid under the table, tucking her legs tightly in. The door had opened and a stream of light caused the dark room to open up slightly. But just as quick, it closed again, and her heart thumped in her chest.

She turned on the camcorder and tried to hold her breath, or at least, try to keep it as quiet as possible. She found it ironic because this was something she would try to do as a little girl. Wendy would be as quiet as she could, till her chest felt like it was going to explode, just for scaring her older brother. Sounds of metal cabinets scraping on the ground echoed and the man barricaded the door.

Her lip quivered as she realized who the fuck it was.

_Damnit!_ She cursed, not moving an inch. _Damnit, I thought he was petrified! Why the fuck is Edward here! Shit! Shit, I should have known to go straight!_

"_Darling?"_ He whispered, his fingers gliding across the shelves. Was he, trying to be quiet? Why?

His figure still managed to scare her when he walked through the caged door at the back, and looked under the table, easily finding her. There wasn't any other hiding places here. Eddie sighed out a massive, relieving heaviness and got to his knees, cupping her cheeks, to which she tried to pull back from, her head hitting the table.

"It's okay, it's me. It's me, don't panic." Eddie smiled in the dark, relieved to have finally found her, though she seemed a little rustled. Though, he couldn't blame her. He realized after she left that she was trying to be brave by going off, but the idea was fucking stupid. Who knows what could happen to her if he wasn't around. No, he wasn't going to lose her.

"Darling." He said again, getting under the table with her. Her neck filled with shivers whenever he called her that. Repulsion. Refer to it however you please, it's all the same. At the end of the day, Wendy was still afraid of this man. And he was just….so _ungentlemanly_. "Are you okay, did you find what you needed?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't. They, they were all-"

His hand covered her mouth and he pulled her into him, while he shushed in her ear quietly. Soon, when her beating heart slowed down, she heard what he heard.

"_Where did he go?"_

It was a male's voice, outside in the corridor.

"_Don't know._" Another replied. _"I wish to kill him."_

"_As do I."_

"_I want his tongue…..and liver."_

"_As always, they are yours. The girl, I want."_

A malicious laugh sounded and Wendy cried to herself, Eddie's hand still over her mouth. He too kept quiet, listening in.

"_I want her womanhood."_

"_I want that too. Shall we share?"_

"_Sharing is caring, brother. Let's kill them slowly."_

"_Yes, let's."_

When the voices faded into the distance, talking about something else, somebody else, Eddie remained hugging her. He didn't remove his hand. He looked nervous.

"It's too late." He whispered, looking straight at her. "We can't prolong our love anymore darling, who knows when the moment might be our last together."

Wendy shook her head profusely and tried to get away, but he gripped tighter.

"I know you're scared. But everyone has to make sacrifices, and I know it's going to hurt you. But please, bear with it. Think of me, and the children. Enjoy yourself, _relish me love._ Fuck me till your legs buckle, till your _mind_ gives out."

_No! _Her mind yelled. _No, no!_

**~o0o~**

**Q&A's**

**Hiya again!**

**1) ****Is Wendy married? **

A) Possibly, haven't decided, but she definitely has a brother and a mother.

**Till next time!**

**- Verdigurl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Outlast Fanfiction**

**The Groom and I.**

**Warnings: Blood, Gore, Violence, Nasty Stuff. Rated M.**

**~o0o~**

She was trembling beneath him when he thrusted his bulging erection into her, forcing Wendy forward into the table, the top of her thighs stinging. He'd forced her up there, telling her it would feel better. It felt _wrong_, she felt sickened each time he pulled back, only to fuck harder each time with a sumptuous moan that rumbled through his body. Wendy whimpered, holding a hand over her mouth, the other gripping onto the edge of the worktable, her fingernails grinding in. With each slap of flesh, her stomach twisted, knees weakened, his free hand that didn't caress her ass slipped in front and rubbed her clitoris over and over, his head leaning back, back arching.

Before, just before he admitted that she wasn't the first. That he thought that there were others that should have been _the one_, but never were. No, he promised her, promised himself that _she __was__ his only. Wendy was __his__ wife, his lover. _Nothing would take away his passion for her and the way he felt right now, he was sure of it. He loved the way she said his name, how she'd get that lost look on her face, dreaming of magical places.

_Surely,_ He thought as he moved the hand on her clitoris to her him, ramming her shaking body harder, coursing undeniable, sensuous, throat moans that harmonised with each other. Oh how it built up, it pushed him further to glory. _Oh Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, My love…..you're so tight, it's unbearable…._

_No,_ She thought, her mind retreating into itself, trying to ignore the ass grinding, the name calling, the pumping pleasure. In out, in out, in out, in out, _in in in in in in_, he kept thrusting ruthlessly, the temptation overwhelming. _This is wrong, I have to get back to Liam! Why am I-hiiiiiiii!_

The thoughts of her child were overrun by the sensation of hitting her climax head on. Her voice broke, screaming as the feeling faded the more time passed. Back curled, mouth hanging open as she dryly gasped for air. Only a few seconds later did he meet his own pleasurable end. Gluskin hung over her body, his hands holding the ends of the table as he cummed into her. Wendy felt it drip down her legs, his chest breathing up and down against her back. His hands collapsed around her, as if she was a pillow and tenderly stroked back her hair to reveal her bare neck, to which he dug his nose into.

"_Oh Wendy,"_ He whispered, moaning for her, wanting to be back in her warmth again, to hear her moaning for him, to hear her heart beat with his. His thin lips curled into a satisfying smile, pulling out, resting his penis against her ass, her legs still wide. She couldn't move them, he was pinned up on her. "_Let's go again."_

_Oh god_.

More slowly this time, he laid her back on the ground and kissed her lips. She could feel the scabbing, puss filled wounds on her cheek, oh how they scratched and scraped, it sickened her. She was a clean person at home, but she hadn't had a shower before coming to work because she had been late and having sex made her feel even more gross. Wendy could feel his bodily fluids and she lost her mind again, losing herself to her memories. Basically, all she did was turn off, only to keep hearing Gluskin quickly calling her name, biting her breasts.

**~o0o~**

"_Who are you?" He asked, pointing to her with the same hand he held a red pitcher cup in. His faded brown jacket reflected the light poorly, as did his matching hair which swished over his eyes. The Smashing Pumpkins were playing overhead in the background, some band her friends always raved about but something she never got around to. Working towards a PhD was hard for her, financially as well as mentally. She didn't get out much. It wasn't like she hated it, but she was kind of afraid to go on her own. Linzey has pulled her along here, so it was no wonder she felt out of place._

_The guy was definitely drunk. She made no effort to talk, so he had to be if he continued the one liner conversation with her. He must be really desperate, in an incoherent state of mind. That was the third time he asked her that night._

"_One of Linzay's friends." Wendy said with a warm, cheeky smile, her arms crossed. Maybe she was drunk too, who knows? The air felt lighter, that's for sure._

"_Oh, the one with the nice boobs?"_

_She giggled and he wavered closer. "Yeah, I guess she does have some nice boobs."_

_He laughed along with her and talked Wendy into a dance. She didn't usually, wasn't ever one to willingly to go to parties, so she kept telling him that and he kept saying that he was the same. And at the end of the night, when her friend had passed out beyond coherency, Wendy picked her up off the floor and put her in a taxi._

"_Wait!"_

_Wendy turned, the taxi door open, to see the guy from before stumbling, a sort of attempt at running, waving a piece of paper in the air. She gasped as her fell face flat on the concrete, ending up much like Miss Linzay herself._

_She sighed and looked over the seat at the driver. "Could you wait a moment, please?"_

_The man nodded, and she went over and helped the bashful brunette up._

'_Whoops." He said, chuckling at himself._

"_You okay?"_

"_I'll say I'm fine…..but I won't be in the morning." He admitted, smiling straight at her. "Oh, here."_

_He handed her the paper, which turned out to be his phonenumber._

"_Can I get yours?" He asked, suddenly straightening back up. "Uh, because, you know...it's the polite thing to do…."_

_Polite huh?_

"_Polite my ass." She muttered, putting it into her phone, under the name - __That girl you met at the party__ - in an attempt to scare him off. "Call me when you're sober."_

"_Count on it." He said cheekily, waving as the taxi pulled away and into the street._

**~o0o~**

"_Wow." Wendy said, the phone to her ear. "I didn't think you'd actually call."_

"_Yeah well, after figuring out who the hell that contact was, I guess I had to." He couched. "I didn't find out, by the way."_

"_Neither did I." She played back, her legs curled up against her chest. This felt nice to be flirting, if that's what you'd call it. _

_She heard him laughing. He had a light sort of voice, but it was nice and she had to admit, he wasn't bad on the eyes. Or maybe that was the alcohol's influence._

"_So why don't we figure each other out then?"_

**~o0o~**

_He had been waiting for this for months. He hadn't ever had a long relationship with a girl - he never really tried before - but Wendy was one in a million. She was perfect in his eyes, and he told her that, though each time she kept brushing it away as if she couldn't take compliments. (She couldn't.) But she was. He wanted her more than ever._

"_Liam." She whispered, as he looked down at her _

_His insides were bloating, the unmistakable feeling creeping up again. It felt weird, it did always, for someone to watch it happen, but her being absolutely naked had that effect on him. She was definitely…._

"_Wendy.' He called, kissing her gently, Wendy lifting her hips up invitingly. Her hands cupped his face - her skin, the softest - and he begun grinding her, teasing her._

_It didn't take long for him to give in._

**~o0o~**

_It didn't take her long to say yes._

_It was a surprise, definitely, but Wendy was focussing on more important things than a wedding at the moment, like finishing her degree and getting through this pregnancy without fainting in public. She was lucky he caught her in the kitchen, but she had to be really careful. Being dehydrated constantly was bad on her part._

_They hadn't planned having a kid, but Liam was truly happy and she felt that he could stay that way, that if she had support, then maybe this thing wouldn't go so badly as she heard about it growing up. She'd seen this happen before, but not with anyone close. Her parents kept telling her how proud they were that she wasn't like any party gowers, how good she was._

_Time changed._

_And they did, sadly. Liam died when he got into a motor vehicle accident. A drunk. He was on his way home from the shop, with flowers, she heard. A month out from the due date, she was alone again and more than ever shut off from the world. It wasn't till her son was born three days late that she began to try again._

_She was going to try for Liam,for both of them._

**~o0o~**

Eddie howled her name once more, lifting her lower torso off the ground, her nerves going haywire. Sweet, white cum spurted when he came, some running down her back as she laid breathlessly on the ground, ass in the air. He collapsed beside her, Wendy still speechless in his arms. His low hum vibrated through his chest, hand moving her hair out of her face so that he could see her clearly. Violated. _Beautiful._ Horrible. _Mine._

As Wendy laid there, her thoughts a mess, Edward sat up and dried himself off, then drying her off as well. She sat up and blinked, her lips chapped. How long had it been since she had a good cup of coffee, or at least something strong to drink?

"We're going to try." He said, holding her hand as the spoke thoughtfully. "Why don't we go buy a house. You could have your own kitchen and we'll dine together. I'll take you out, love you, treasure our children. They'll have the best whatever. You'll be the Queen of the house, how does that sound? Oh, I want a boy first! Oh, but I don't mind if it's a girl, she'll look just like you."

Each time he emphasised a word he squeezed or shook her hand, his eyes speaking so many words that had no meaning to her. She was never going to change and he didn't realise. Wendy was going to get back to Liam no matter what. Her brother or mother probably had him, she hoped. She left him at school the last time she saw him. She hoped he was okay.

This man was a child.

"Stay here darling." He ordered, standing. She sat there, speechless. "I'll go out there and deal with those brutes, okay? I'll be right back, I promise."

All she could do was nod and wait till he unbarricaded the door, leaving her there, finally alone.

_So what are you going to do?_ The voice asked. _You gonna die? You gonna give up? That's okay, everybody would._

"No." She said, surely standing. She waddled over to the fire emergency kit and pulled out a surprise. An axe. "Let's go."

Wendy stepped out into the hallway and made her way to the machine. She made up her mind, and turned the camcorder off.

She _was_ going to get out of here.

Whether Edward was alive or dead at the end of this was his choice.

But she prefered the later option.

**~o0o~**

**Omg, that Supernatural Finale though.**

**Just saying.**

**Q&A's**

**I wasn't paying attention to the review count but I just happened to look at it and went **_**wow. Just, wow.**_

**Thanks.**

**1) ****But, question, will she ( in the future ) have complete confidence in him, and...Will hee bee sane and not mental?**

A) The answer is no, because she's never trusted him. And as for the second question, it's wavering. He can be cray-cray, but he's also calculating so expect maybe both.

**Alright, ciao ciao!**

**- Vedigurl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Outlast Fanfiction**

**The Groom and I.**

**Warnings: Blood, Gore, Violence, Nasty Stuff. Rated M.**

**~o0o~**

The axe was a very heavy thing to lug around. Wendy, though despite being severely crippled, was able to do this - be it slowly though. Her lungs felt tired and she really wanted to sleep, to eat some fast food, to actually be clean. There was grime under her fingernails, and her headache wasn't doing the lass any favours. Thankfully though, when she made it out of the circuit room, barenaked, the power from the back up generator was still running. That was good, that meant that nobody had messed with the circuit room, and in saying that, Wendy made sure that the doors were blocked with some heavy furniture that was by the welcoming desk, despite there being no clear welcoming feeling to this hellpit.

There was an old analog clock that was still bolted to the wall, splattered with blood, as a corpse underneath lay decapitated. It was barely six in the morning, and her vision was starting to blur. Wendy wished she had a hair-tie, or something better, like a shotgun. She opened the door and entered to where the last sector was. It contained the most technological side of the company, where they experimented on poor, deranged fools, like Edward. She remembered his bare chest up against the glass, his pleas and she wondered if he really did remember her, like he had said the first time he scared the shit out of her - thankfully, that was only metaphorical. Though, in a complete retrospective, he really was sick, and that troubled her. He wasn't completely in control of himself, judging from his mood swings, so violent they were and his tendencies to change his attention only solidified her intent of getting the fuck out of here.

"Low battery…" She muttered, smacking the camcorder, as the sliding doors opened up. Her eyes spinned when she saw the control panels, all of them alight, _several alarms flaring._ It was no wonder the power went out, someone had been messing with the system!

Brain scans were still up on some of the monitors, suggesting that the employees had been taken by surprise when their mangled bodies were attacked. She hoped the bald bastard was one of them, lord knows that the creep deserved some sort of anti-therapeutic karma. The life in her camcorder should last for ten more minutes, though that was a random guess.

Some of the containers that they housed the patients in while conducting the tests were filled to the top with blood, others still empty. The monitor had been toyed, messed with, and there wasn't anything she could do to get the thing to work, though that was something she wasn't going to do anyway. It was shit now, and guessing at the rate that the recon teams had been busting ass upstairs, they'd surely try to venture down here. That's why she needed to escape before they came. Thankfully, with the main power supply out, that meant the security cameras were inactive, and only the vital instruments of the building were getting the needed power. Wendy fucking hoped that a table was enough to keep them out of the fucking circuit room, the bastards.

There was two flights of stairs, and between the blue barrels filled with unknown contents - at this point, she wouldn't even gawk at the possibility of them being filled with body parts, let alone strange liquids - there, there was a strange room where darkness was complete, only to be interrupted by the light from the staircase. The temperature dropped, she was so sure it had, once she started to climb the stairs, the ones that went - and seemed to go forever - up to the ground floor. The axe was dragging by her side, slipping a little and she stopped to hold it with both hands, to take a small breather at the top of each flight, where the floor was flat.

She didn't know how high she was - though, one could say she was one short floor from the top level - or how many god forsaken steps she had forced herself to climb, only that it became suddenly clear that at the bottom floor, she could hear the door opening and closing. It was unmistakable, the sounds of that man, he gurgled. Edward had been chasing him, and she could see, from the lights that tangled with the darkness, the bloody shadows of the two men intertwining, awful howls from the man who threatened her life. It seemed painfully ironic, that the one who was trying to 'protect' - she wondered if that was even the appropriate word - her, was the one she felt most threatened by.

Five seconds passed, five seconds of watching, five seconds of not paying attention to her surroundings, and that was all the time in the world for the other brother to come charging down the stairs at her, a thick butcher's cleaver in his hand. The sound of his war cry warned her, and instinctually, she pivoted on her heel, her good one, and ended up hoisting the axe right into his neck, his knife - _cleaver_, she corrected - barely missing her stomach. It slipped out of his hand, and fell. His body dropped heavier that a tonne of lead, making a huge thud on the slightly unstable flooring. She didn't know the anatomy of a human body well, and only had the knowledge to realise that getting rid of someone's head is the best chance you've got of completely killing them. Shut off the brain and you would shut off any chance of them recovering to have another swing at you.

He had a clean cut across the main artery, she assumed, as his body convulsed, thick blood oozing out, dripping to the floor below. Wendy heaved the axe upright, and swung down hard, almost decapitating him. Unconscious of her own voice, she let out a cry, swinging down again, making sure that it was off, and damn sure she was okay.

For now, at least. That was a second ago, and she heard more steps - quick ones - from underneath her and out of fright, she took off, climbing another set of stairs, and gawking at the gut dropping sight of the floor no longer there. It had collapsed, somehow, and she panicked when the person following her grabbed her quick, and wouldn't let go.

Edward's voice was soothing, at least, he tried to be.

"It's okay, everything's okay." He murmured into her hair, holding her tightly. She was shivering, of course she was, it wa cold she didn't have any clothes to protect her from it. Outside, it was autumn, so of course things wouldn't be warm here. Wendy knew that the heating system _should_ have come back on, since the technology had to be kept at a certain temperature to be able to keep running efficiently. "It's just me."

"Just you." She whispered, pushing away a little, so that he let go of her. With pale eyes - not descriptive by colour, but in the way they milked over, as if something had died within her mind - Wendy, with both hands, reached up and touched his face. The gesture felt so homely to him, and his lips smiled softly, an innocent moan seeping out, the longing for her touch evident. To him, she wasn't afraid and that was enough for him. Her fingertips touched his skin so lightly, trailing down, under his chin, and to his chest, where they laid. It seemed that she was staring intently at his coat, examining. He watched the way her lips pouted out, hands tightening a little, as if he was her life-support. He wanted to be that.

"_Just you."_ Wendy whispered, again. In that moment, in that fraction of when their eyes met, her grip tightened and she made a snap decision, something she never thought she would have to do, even in her dreams. For killing a person, that makes you a monster. But what if it's in self defense, in a chance of a lifetime of living in safety. Of living in that moment. Wendy didn't ponder over these things. Her hands acted and she went with it. With all the strength she had, she caught him off guard, hawling his ass quickly and _throwing_ him off the top floor.

She almost ended up falling as well, only to just grab onto the yellow safety bar, and hanging on for dear life as she climbed up, hearing the splat of his body, the confound cries. She cried out, pulling herself back up, and lying on her back, getting her breathing under control.

"_Wendy please!"_

He howled her name, cried, called for her. Cursed her, pleaded for her. All of it made her weep, and she too cursed herself, for that fall didn't kill him completely. When she allowed herself to look - the image of him forever burned in her memory - she could see his legs were bent horrible, one hand reaching for her.

"_Oh..oh god, my legs…."_

She forced, no willed herself to get up and to fearlessly jump to the other side. She almost didn't make it, and she could hear him shout - _"no no, don't do it!"_ and despite that, she got up, and limped out. The camcorder was almost depleted out of juice when she used it again to see through the darkness of the halls. This was the only darkness, where she felt restless and eager to leave. Wendy accidentally rammed her toe into a crate, cursing, but continued, till she reached the automatic doors, and finally sat down, while they completed their detox screening.

_Should I go back and kill him?_

_No. Leave him there._

Her voice had turned volatile, that was her conscience speaking, she no longer able to concentrate well. She climbed two more flights of stairs, up to the E-level, and headed to the exit door; open and letting in a refreshing wind of a new morning. She cried out as her leg stung, but she continued on, being very cautious. She could see her car, and nobody around. Wendy could hear the gunfire though, the feeling of ill intent still spiking in the air. She had to break into her own car to get out of there. It was old, so it was easy to break it in without keys. Just something else she didn't have on her.

The whole time, the shock overcame her, and she drove until she got home - and not the hospital. No, she couldn't face going there. The traffic lights were the worst, because she had to stop. The radio didn't make a difference, and she didn't want to hear any man sing again. The house was quiet.

Her hand found itself to the phone, and she found herself calling her brother.

"_Daniel…"_ She whispered, crying into the phone. Wendy sat on the kitchen floor, her leg bleeding out. She couldn't feel the tips of her toes anymore.

"What the fuck Wendy? Where are you, tell me, I'll come get you."

"Is...is Liam okay?" She asked, breathlessly.

"He's with Mom." He replied, getting angry and upset. "Where are you?!"

"At home…_"_

Wendy closed her eyes, for she couldn't keep them open.

_Come help me._

**~o0o~**

The days went slower than she could imagine after that. They turned into months, and while news of her disappearance caused upset in the family again, she took Liam with her, and they both flew to Australia, into hiding. She did something, again, on a limb and gave the video to a man she knew, to the owners of the company she contacted. She heard how the reporter went missing, and surely he had been killed.

The whole affair had been kept so secretive until a few weeks ago, when it uploaded. That caused a controversy, definitely, and the public set hard on Murkoff. She hoped that Jeremy had been taken out, or was suffering while his and the company's name was tarnished.

At night she could never sleep. The two of them, they slept in a double bed, in a small flat on the east side of Melbourne. The climate was hot, and sometimes she had dizzy spells but Wendy knew that was a part of being pregnant. How unfortunate it was, that she couldn't find it in herself to get rid of it. So, she decided, that she'd have the baby, then give it away. All she needed right now was Liam, and her old life back.

At night, she could feel the baby kick, and it was restless. Her mind never really let go of what happened, and she could still see him, and his hollow voice still lingered. It tickled.

"_Come and dance with me, darling."_ It would whisper, and she imagined his breath on her neck. His _hands._ And his voice, lulling her. "_I have looked all over, and I've found a special girl. I want Mother to see how she can twirl. I've found a place to rest, and I can clearly see-e-e~"_ His voice ascended higher, and she would quickly turn over, looking for him, but only seeing the shadow of the night, and sometimes, the sound of rain pattering on the window.

"_This little girl is __perfect,__ and she belongs to __me.__"_

**~o0o~**

**So that's it for this story! I hope you've enjoyed it. Stay cool. Go dance.**

**- Verdigurl**


End file.
